1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical device and a method for producing the same, more particularly to an optical device made by injection molding and a method for producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, while utilizing a bi-injection molding process to form two coupling components, which are made from various materials, a first component is formed using a first mold set, followed by cutting off unwanted portions (such as segments formed in sprue channels). Then, the first component is placed into a second mold set to form a second component coupled to the first component, followed by cutting off sprue segments of the second component to obtain the final product. However, the conventional bi-injection molding process has several disadvantages:
(i) A cutting step is needed for each of the first and second components, thereby increasing the manufacturing time and lowering the manufacturing efficiency of the final product.
(ii) Since the cutting steps for the first and second components are consecutively performed, the first and second components may be formed with cutting edges that are located at various sites of the final product (e.g., left and right sides or top and bottom sides), and may increase the level of tolerance of the final product.
(iii) The first component needs to be precisely placed into the second mold set, such that the extra manufacturing time for aligning the first component lowers the manufacturing efficiency as well.